


香水有毒

by shizukage



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukage/pseuds/shizukage
Summary: *是个重望流三角，道德洁癖/cp洁癖者慎入*大概是坑了





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章主要是双塔的场合

小泷望离家的第三个晚上，藤井流星终于忍不住给他打了个电话。  
手机里传来嘟嘟的提示音，藤井有些紧张。小泷走之前说过这次出差行程排得很紧，可能没时间打电话回家。你安心在家里等我回来就好了，他无懈可击地笑着，在藤井的嘴角落下一个吻。佣人们纷纷感叹小泷不仅帅气多金事业有成还体贴温柔。只有藤井明白，小泷的话翻译过来，其实就是“你最好不要给我打电话”。  
藤井觉得自己应该遵从小泷的意思，就像他和小泷结婚以来一直所做的那样。他现在很清楚自己在这场联姻中应该扮演的角色，就是个乖巧的花瓶。藤井和小泷的家长都是这座城市有头有脸的人物，也是多年的商业伙伴。为了让双方的合作更加稳固，两人的婚姻在他们还未出生时就已被白纸黑字地写进契约。从幼稚园到高中他们一直被安排坐同桌。即使是在学校外，大人们也有意地为两人制造各种各样的相处机会。人人都说这两人家世相当、外貌相配、性格互补，简直是一对天造地设的神仙眷侣。  
藤井一开始也是这么以为的。他从小对百年好合的传说抱有天真单纯的信仰。他从小被许诺将来他也能过上每个童话结局里的幸福生活。他还记得结婚那天小泷穿着一身纯白色的西服向他走来，跪在他面前，缓缓地为他套上戒指。小泷的眼神温柔得漫无边际，让藤井放弃挣扎，笔直地沉落下去。在众人的起哄声中，小泷的唇贴上来，舌头煽情地缠上他的。藤井被亲得丢盔弃甲，完全丧失了思考能力。直到很久以后回忆起来，他才想起那好像是他的初吻。  
当晚上他们单独回到卧室。藤井满心又紧张又期待，等待着小泷将他彻底据为己有。  
可是那个夜晚什么也没有发生。小泷甚至没有给他一个象征性的吻，就在藤井的枕边沉沉睡去。  
第二天，第三天也是一样，小泷并没有向他发出任何邀请。难道是他太愚笨，看不懂小泷的暗示？或者小泷其实喜欢他主动一点？  
第四天，在睡觉之前，他鼓起勇气想要亲吻小泷，却被对方轻巧地避开。  
算了吧，流星。你不需要勉强的。他听见小泷说。  
我知道流星也并不喜欢我。所以我们只要在这间卧室外扮演好自己的角色就行，在这里就放松点吧。我不会强迫流星做什么的，流星也不用因为没有尽到性方面的义务而自责。  
毕竟我们从小就是好朋友，对吧？  
藤井流星终于后知后觉地意识到，自己忽略了一个最重要的问题。  
他太单纯，或者太自以为是。竟然根本没有想到小泷望并不爱他。  
小泷望对他的深情，都是给别人看的假象，都是为了维护这场完美婚姻的表象。他竟然也和其他人一样傻傻地信以为真。  
而事实是，所谓青梅竹马两情相悦天作之合，撕开华丽的外表不过是场包办婚姻。  
迟钝如藤井流星也是有自尊心的，他只好僵硬地笑着说，谢谢你的体谅，喉头滚动，把原本想说的话尽数吞回肚子里。

电话被接通了，但是转瞬之间又被切断。藤井甚至来不及说一句喂。  
他呆呆地躺在床上望着天花板。双人床有点太大了，即使是小泷睡在他身边的时候他也没有一刻不感到寂寞。小泷说过不需要藤井来满足自己的性需求。但藤井也是个大活人，他也有欲望，更别说小泷就躺在他旁边，距离近到可以数清每根睫毛。小泷的睡眠质量很好，藤井在夜深人静的时候对着他自己小心翼翼地解决过好几次。但小泷从来没有发现，或者假装没有发现。  
那么小泷呢？他的欲望又发泄在了哪里？  
藤井发现自己不能也没法再想下去。  
他准备去浴室里泡个澡冷静一下。

就在这时电话响了。熟悉的名字在屏幕上闪动。不知为什么，藤井按下接听键的手竟然微微颤抖。  
“喂？“他和电话那头的人几乎同时出声。  
不是小泷，是陌生的声音。听起来应该是和他差不多年纪的男人。  
“您好，小泷先生刚刚已经睡了。这么晚了找他有什么急事吗？“对方的声线活力而又爽朗，给人一种好青年的印象。  
“你是？“  
“我姓重冈，是小泷先生的秘书。“  
“我是他的丈夫。也没什么大事，就是望几天没和家里联络，想确认一下他现在的状况。“  
“啊，原来是小泷先生的伴侣。一直听小泷先生夸赞您对他无微不至，果然如此。不过这几天就请您安心地把小泷交给我吧，我会替您好好照顾他的。或者……您需要我把小泷先生叫醒确认一下吗？”  
“啊……不用了不用了。望没什么事就好。他想必很累吧，我就不打扰他休息了，再见。”  
藤井几乎是匆匆忙忙地挂断电话。不知为何，他隐约觉得名为重冈的青年语气里带着微妙的嘲讽和挑衅。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章粉红r18有

放下手机，重冈满脸都是恶作剧得逞后的笑容。  
小泷有些无奈地看着他。刚刚铃声响起的时候这家伙被明明被压在下面顶得吱哇乱叫，竟然还有闲心抓过小泷的手机按下接听键，还好被他眼疾手快地一把抢过来挂掉。没想到趁着小泷去扔避孕套的间隙重冈又拨了回去，甚至故意打开了扩音器。这次他没能来得及阻止，只好哭笑不得地听完两人的对话。  
“你装得还蛮像的，明明平时没个正形。”小泷最后评价道。  
“小泷先生的演技也不错啊，不是一直好好地维持着完美丈夫的形象嘛。”重冈带着调侃的口吻，还刻意在“先生”两个字上加了重音。  
“看你精力还这么充沛，是刚刚没做够吗。”小泷一把拉过重冈把他推在床上。这家伙说话的方式真是十年如一日地让人不爽。  
他不顾重冈的抗议，将脸贴向对方的胸口，舌头轻佻地拨弄着胸前的凸起，一边握住重冈下身逐渐抬头的肉棒，从根部向上细致地抚摩。他的动作不紧不慢，比起做爱更像是在享用一场法式大餐。在与重冈的相处中，小泷逐渐意识到这种情况下最聪明的选择就是像这样，直接把对方就地正法。然后那些烦人的废话就能全部变成悦耳的呻吟。他知道，一开始重冈总是会装模作样地反抗他的进攻。他乐于看着身下人随着自己的动作逐渐放弃抵抗，最后急不可耐又羞羞答答地主动发出邀请。

  


当小泷终于把手指探进幽深的甬道，重冈已经完全丧失了斗志。他紧闭着双眼，脸颊涨得绯红，喘息声随着小泷的动作此起彼伏。“明明刚刚才做过…到底有什么扩张的必要啊…”，重冈迷迷糊糊地想着。他很快意识到，这不过是小泷为了消磨自己的耐心而采取的战略手段。不得不承认这个战术极其有效，细长的手指沿着内壁游走，让他空虚得要命。小穴不受控制地张合，前面也不住地颤抖，他迫切地需要被更加粗暴地对待。

而小泷显然也意识到了对方现在的狼狈处境。  
“刚刚你打电话的时候怎么称呼我的？”  
“小泷先生…”  
“再说一遍？”  
“小泷先生…”  
小泷没有回应，手指摸索到一块凸起，毫不留情地按下去。重冈随之发出一声高亢的哀鸣。他委屈地望着小泷，眼睛里雾蒙蒙一片，生理性的泪水和汗水混合在一起顺着面颊流淌。  
“弄酱？”  
“嗯，我进来了。”  
坚硬粗壮的东西顺畅地滑进重冈的身体。他的意识像奶油一样融化，下身却本能地紧紧咬住入侵的巨物。小泷被层层叠叠地缠住，头皮一阵发麻。  
“乖，别夹那么紧…”，他拍拍重冈的屁股，想让对方放松一点。换来的只是重冈几声短促的呻吟和更加紧绷的身体。他感觉自己下一秒就要被撕裂了。  
“你干嘛啊…”重冈隐约染上哭腔的声线越发诱人，小泷再也克制不住。  
“干你。”

  


有人说要把生命中的每一天当作最后一天来活。而小泷总是把和重冈的每一次性事当作最后一次来做。他大开大合地在重冈的身体里进出，每一次冲撞都牵扯着两人的灵魂。他已经隐约预感到这种苟且偷情的日子不能长久。重冈这个人过于光明坦荡。即使是在工作场合，他也从不掩饰自己望着小泷的眼神，或许他对此根本没有自觉。小泷已经听到公司里有人开始议论总裁和秘书的关系，但他没办法开口劝重冈收敛。他知道他的要求重冈都会像现在这样敞开自己努力去迎合，可他不想让重冈担心。重冈的世界里不应该有担心和恐惧，他应该永远活在一尘不染的阳光下，笑得一脸明亮。可是我亵渎了他，小泷痛苦地想。是我让他的名字和不伦这样肮脏的词语连缀在一起，是我逼得他不得不在阴暗狭窄的宾馆房间里一次又一次地献祭自己的纯真。  
抵达高潮的瞬间，小泷俯下身吻开重冈紧锁的眉头，动作虔诚得像是罪人的忏悔。

  


“说起来，你和那家伙到底是什么状况啊。”事后他们筋疲力尽地瘫在床上，四肢仍然交缠在一起。重冈的声音带着纵欲后的沙哑。  
“你说流星？我们只不过是朋友罢了，结婚也只是外力强迫的结果。你没必要把他当情敌的。”小泷安抚似地把手覆在重冈的头顶。掌心传来的触感毛茸茸的，偶尔有一丝尖锐。像是重冈这个人本身。  
“你把别人当朋友，别人可不一定也把你当朋友。而且我听他刚刚说话的语气，直觉他说不定喜欢你哦。”重冈眯起眼睛，一丝促狭的笑容掠过他汗水淋漓的脸。  
小泷突然有些厌烦，或许是因为贤者时间，或许是因为他在对话中看到了一种自己不愿深思的可能性。  
“总之，藤井不是什么坏人，他也是无辜的。你没必要这样。”他只好这么说，盼望着这个话题能在此终结。  
“可是我嫉妒啊，”重冈委屈地撅起嘴，“我也想每天和弄躺在一张床上。我想和弄正大光明地做爱。”  
面对撒娇的重冈，小泷毫无招架之力。但他无法回应，只能把重冈更加用力地锁进自己的怀里，祈祷这一刻能够变为永远。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就 很雷

藤井原本并没有把那一晚的小插曲放在心上。他是个健忘的人，生活中不重要的小石子很快就被时间冲刷得一干二净。从前他并不认为这是什么坏事。反正他有被铺好的，顺着走就不会出错的人生，没有对生活察言观色的必要。这种迟钝反而使他轻轻松松地摆脱了回忆的束缚，活得比其他人更加轻盈自在。  
但仍然有紧追着他不放的回忆。比如，直到现在他还记得幼儿园入学第一天的场景。男孩子对他露出羞涩而温柔的笑容，说着，我叫小泷望，今天开始我们就是同桌啦，今后请多多关照。而他盯着对方洋娃娃一般的面孔出神，连名字都忘了说，只是呆呆地回了一句，嗯。或许从那一秒开始他就对小泷萌生了特殊的感情，即使当时他还对未来一无所知。  
又比如，他还记得高中的时候小泷经常来他家留宿。好几次早上醒来的时候他发现小泷的头搁在自己的肩上，身体也被小泷的手臂缠住。他一动也不敢动，只能僵硬地躺着，感受小泷的呼吸拂过自己逐渐升温的脸颊，奇怪对方怎么还没有被自己震耳欲聋的心跳声吵醒。  
他们穿着同款的衣服，一起上下学，一起踢足球，一起去游乐园，一起为彼此庆祝每个生日，一起度过人生中每个重要或不重要的瞬间。

在二十岁生日那天，藤井终于得知自己和小泷的婚约。在短暂的惊异过后，他几乎是兴高采烈地接受了。原来他所期望的未来已经被命运安排妥当。尽管迟迟没有等来的告白和吻一度让藤井有些担心，但法律的保护和众人的祝福盖过了忧虑，很快他就和小泷一起步入了婚姻的殿堂。  
回想起来，他所有清晰的记忆片段都和小泷有关。又或许是所有和小泷有关的片段都让他印象深刻。还有更多的时间里，他们陪伴着彼此，心照不宣地沉默。  
不需要语言，我和小泷就能知道彼此在想什么。  
——他曾经有这样的自信，直到新婚之夜。

或许至今为止的一切，在小泷望的眼睛里完全是另一个样子。那些暧昧、心动和命中注定，不过是藤井流星单方面的、包法利夫人式的幻想。他以为他们心有灵犀到无需告白，却没想到在小泷望那里他们的关系甚至算不上恋人未满。  
最初的灰心之后，藤井很快重拾了乐观。他相信只要细心浇灌，爱情是会慢慢生长出来的。他也只能相信了。他决定尽心尽力地、像一个真正贤惠的妻子一样照顾小泷望的生活起居。这对他来说并不算难。他早已熟知小泷的一切喜好，而且照顾小泷就是他现在的本职工作。小泷会看到的，然后总有一天，小泷会发现他的爱，小泷会爱他的，一定。

抱着这样的信念，藤井度过了婚姻的头几个月。但他很快发觉自己离小泷越来越远，甚至比从前只是朋友的时候更远。小泷工作很忙，而藤井除了偶尔和小泷一起出席社交场合，基本都待在家里。两人很少有时间交谈——即使有时间也找不到真正的话题，不过是不痛不痒地寒暄几句。他曾经试着用各种方式吸引小泷的注意力，比如频繁地变换发型，亲手为小泷做饭。但面对藤井的种种努力，小泷只是继续露出一如既往的完美微笑，用温柔但不掺热情的语调称赞他，然后在夜晚的房间里告诉他，没有必要，流星只要过好自己的生活就可以了。

没有必要，不用勉强。  
你是不是太自以为是了。你以为我所做的这些都是为了你吗？我做的一切，只是为了满足我自己，为了我的人生不至于崩塌，为了我对你无可救药的爱有一天能够得到回报罢了。  
他差点就对着小泷喊了出来。  
但他做不到，冷静下来之后，他对自己竟然能迸发出这么激烈的念头感到惊讶。这简直不像藤井流星。  
他渐渐地放弃了，或许就算得不到爱人的心，能和爱人一辈子相濡以沫也算是幸运。  
但他没有想到，即使是这样一潭死水的生活之下，其实也有暗潮涌动。

第二天晚上，小泷回到了家。他看起来十分疲惫，洗了个澡就匆匆上床睡觉去了。  
在把小泷换下的衣服放进洗衣机前，藤井在他的风衣外套里摸到了一个塑料包装。  
藤井的手被锯齿状的边缘扎了一下，那东西掉在地上。  
是枚避孕套。

他愣了一会，最后把它捡起来放进自己的口袋里。  
他还能怎样呢。他又能怎样呢。

那天晚上藤井毫不意外地失眠了，那枚避孕套在他的脑海里挥之不去。小泷准备把它用在别人的身上，或者…小泷已经很多次把它用在别人的身上。小泷做爱的时候是什么样子呢，和平日里一样温柔，还是会露出粗暴的一面？他也会说那些下流的情话吗？他喘息的声音会比说话更好听吗？  
不知为什么他想起昨天电话对面的青年。  
是叫重冈…吗？

第二天早上藤井是被小泷的手机铃声吵醒的。佣人告诉他，小泷已经出门上班去了。  
他吃了饭就急急忙忙地带着手机赶往小泷的公司。前台的田中小姐认得藤井，毕恭毕敬地领着他到了总裁办公室门口才离开。  
他正准备敲门，却感觉气氛有些不对劲。  
顶楼只有一个办公室，比起其他楼层安静许多。  
在这种安静之中，他听到了异样的声音。  
男人呻吟的声音。有些耳熟。  
“弄酱，轻一点...啊...”  
藤井突然就什么都明白了。

田中回到前台没过多久，就看见总裁夫人出了电梯，一直走到自己面前。  
“您好，还有什么事吗？”她露出一个标准的微笑。  
“小泷他好像…不在办公室，麻烦你帮我把这个交给他吧。”一部手机随着话音递到田中的手上。  
“好的，我明白了。”  
但是对方依然没有离开，低着头好像在犹豫着什么。  
“您还有什么事吗？”  
对方的嘴唇张合了几下，终于下定决心似的开口：“…请问，可以告诉我重冈先生的电话号码吗？”


End file.
